Face Down
by twilight.foreverJB
Summary: Bella comes to Forks before Edward and dates Mike Newton. He is abusive to her. When Edward comes is he able to save her from him. Will she be able to get over her new fear of guys and fall for Edward.
1. Chapter 1

_**AN: **If you don't like the idea of an abusive relationship then don't read it. The Idea came from the song Face Down by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus._

* * *

**Chapter 1**

I woke up this morning excited as usual to go to school. I grabbed my bag of toiletries and some clothing and skipped to the bathroom. I turned on the water in the shower and waited for it to heat up. As soon as it did I hopped and let the warm water wake me up. I quickly washed my hair with my strawberry shampoo enjoying the relaxing scent. As soon as my shower was done I hopped out and got dressed. I finished my usual bathroom routine and ran down stairs to grab some breakfast.

I poured my self a bowl of cereal and sat at the table. While I ate I opened my old copy of Wuthering Heights. Unfortunately I was too excited to read. It was a Monday and I hadn't seen my boyfriend, Mike Newton all weekend. I had started dating him only two weeks after I moved to the rainy town of Forks, Washington. Finally it was time to drive to school. I ran out to my old truck glad that for once it was not raining and there was some sun shining through the clouds. I drove the short distance to school and pulled it to the parking lot.

Thankfully there were a bunch of cars in the parking lots and students sitting under the large trees that were scattered around the school. They were clearly taking advantage of one of the few sunny days in Forks. I hopped out of my truck and started walking towards the school.

"Hey Bella!" called Eric from behind me. I stopped to let him catch up.

"Hi, what have you been up too?" I said taking in his messy hair and dishevelled appearance.

"Nothing," his voice sounded a little off but I didn't press the issue.

"How's it been going with Mike? Did you see him this weekend?" he asked. I was glad it seemed like he was accepting that I didn't like him.

"We're great, I didn't get to see him on the weekend because he went to Seattle with his dad." I frowned at the thought.

"That's too bad," he replied. That was when I noticed the spider on his shoulder. It kind of crept me out so I quickly brushed it off. He stopped dead with a shocked look on his face

"Oh sorry you had a spider on your shoulder it kind of freaked me out." I replied feeling a familiar blush creep up my cheeks.

"It's fine," he laughed it off easily. I let go of the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding. It was then that I noticed all of the dead grass in his hair.

"What have you been doing?" I asked with a slight smirk, "You have grass is your hair.

"Nothing." he muttered almost incomprehensibly. It was his turn to blush.

"Sure," I said smiling as he attempted and failed to get the grass out of his hair.

I rolled my eyes at him smiling, "Here let me do it."

"Yea, fine." he said after a seconds deliberation. I reached my hand up and brushed all the grass from his hair and made it look slightly less messy.

"There much better." I said slightly proud of my work. Right at that moment a familiar pair of arms wrapped themselves around my waist. I turned and smiled quickly then looked back to Eric.

"I have to go," said Eric suddenly, "Bye Bella, Mike." he walked away before I could reply. I wondered briefly what his rush was but my unasked question was answered as the bell rang. The people around us quickly rushed to class and as I went to do the same thing Mike hold around my waist tightened. Almost painfully tight.

I looked up at him about to ask him if he could loosen the grip he had on me so we could get to class when I saw the look on his face. His eyes were full of anger though I could see he was trying to keep it from his face. He kept his tight hold on me until the hallway was completely empty. As soon as the last person was out of sight he threw me against the wall and pinned my wrists roughly at my sides.

"Why were you walking with _Eric?_" he said the name like it was a swear. "You were touching his shoulder and brushing your fingers through his hair!" He squeezed my wrists harder with each word he spoke. "You are never going to talk to him again! I swear it if I catch you talking to him I swear to god… do you understand You can not talk to him again." I couldn't respond I was so shocked and when I didn't his grip on my wrist tightened. I nodded not trusting myself to speak.

Suddenly his features softened and the grip he had on me relaxed. "I can't loose you Bella," He said so softly I almost didn't hear. He turned quickly and walked away.

As soon as he was out of sight I slumped down to the ground and cried. I allowed myself only 30 seconds before I stood up and brushed myself off. I regained some composure and walked quickly to class. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and tried to slip silently in to the room but sadly my lack of coordination got the better of me and I tripped over nothing and banged in to a desk.

"Miss Swan," said Mr. Mason. "Your late." he gestured to my seat in the back and I quickly sat down in my usual seat beside Angela.

"What's wrong," she mouthed, with a concerned look on her face. At that moment I made a silent vow to myself that I would not tell anyone what happened.

"Nothing." I mouthed back. I could tell she didn't believe me but thankfully she didn't press the issue.

The rest of my class passed by uneventfully. When we were dismissed I walked quickly to my next class and sat down. I did not want to run in to Mike or anyone else in the hallway. I just hoped he wasn't mad at me anymore. The class slowly started to fill up and Eric came to talk to me before the bell went.

"Hey Bella, how was first period.." He asked casually.

I was about to answer nicely when Mike's warning popped in to my head. What I wanted to say was "Fine" but instead I said "please don't talk to me right now I'm not feeling well." He seemed confused but asked me if I was alright but thankfully the bell rang before I could answer.

When the Teacher began his monotonous lecture on the civil war I pulled up my sleeves slightly to see that there were two matching bruises already forming. I gently ran my fingers along one and winced in pain. I then gently brushed my hand along my waist where his arm was but was pleased to find that it was not bruised as badly. I looked once again at the bruises on my wrists and felt like crying all over again. I quickly pulled my sleeves down and tried to listen to what the teacher was saying. I took careful notes trying not to let my mind wander. When the bell finally rang I almost ran to trig.

* * *

_Please Review and tell me what you think._


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thank you for all the great reviews, I am surprised this story was so well recieved. I am going to be in churchill for a few days so I might not have access to a computer.

**Dicslaimer:** I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

I took my usual seat next to Jessica taking comfort in her mindless chatter. Trig went by to quickly and all too soon I was walking with her to the cafeteria. We in to the long line and waited. I wasn't really hungry so I just got a diet coke. Jessica didn't even seem to notice that I was distracted as she went on about Lauren and Tyler. We paid and walked over to our table. We sat down and waited for our table to fill up. When Mike walked in with Tyler he smiled and waved at me like nothing had happened earlier today. After getting his food he came to sit in his usual seat beside me and he put his arm around my shoulders.

"Are you not hungry?" He asked noticing my lack of food.

"No, I'm fine," I responded quietly.

"How has your day gone? Anything interesting in your classes?" he asked. I could see the concern in his eyes and knew he was really asking if I told anyone.

"Fine, nothing really interesting. Jessica was telling me about the date she went on in Trig. What about you?"

"The usual," was his reply before he joined the rest of the table in a discussion about a party they were planning on having at First Beach as soon as the weather was pleasant. First Beach was in La Push the Indian reserve close to Forks. Although I was not particularly looking forward to it. I didn't see the point of going to a beach unless it was hot and sunny. They continued jumping from topic to topic as I let my mind drift. I was staring blankly at my Coke can when I heard my name.

"Did you hear me Bella? We have a new family coming to Forks," said Jessica excitedly. New people coming to Forks; newer then me?

"Who are they?" I asked actually interested.

"The Cullens," she said needing no encouraging she elaborated. "Mr. Cullen got a job at the hospital here because his wife wanted to live in a small town so they chose here. Apparently they have 5 kids."

"Wow," I smiled, I was glad I was no longer the most interesting person here. "When will they be here?"

"Tomorrow." she replied squealing slightly. I just nodded. I tuned them out again as they discussed the Cullens. When lunch was finally over I rushed to biology and sat in my usual spot at the back. When Mike walked in he came over and stood at my desk.

"I'm really sorry for earlier Bella." He said, I didn't respond. "I don't know what came over me." Still no response. "When I thought I was going to loose you I just lost it." When I saw the unveiled pain in his eyes I felt my resolve fading. "Please, Bella. I'm so sorry. "

"It's okay," I finally said. "Eric is just a friend. I chose to go out with _you_ not him." he smiled, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek and went to go sit in his spot.

The teacher started his lesson by telling us that we were going to have one of the new students in our class either today or tomorrow. After the class settled down he began his lecture on cell mitosis. I hardly listened in class since I had already learnt that last year in Phoenix. Instead of listening I let my mind drift and doodled on my notebook. When class was over Mike walked me to the gym and we separated at the change room doors.

I was about to take my shirt off when I remembered my bruises. I changed my shorts first as I thought of way to get around showing my bruises when I changed my shirt. As I was trying to think of a way to keep the very black bruises on my writs from showing one of the girls in my class, Erica, told us that it was instructional day. I changed back in to my jeans thankful that there was no need to change on these days. As soon as I was done I walked back out in to the gym I listened to the lecture on Volleyball not looking forward to tomorrow when we would start to play. I was glad when the day was finally over and I could seek the cover of my truck. When I finally got home I was glad to have the distraction of chores. I started with the laundry but unfortunately that task only kept my hands busy so my mind wandered. Naturally it wandered to earlier today.

I knew I should probably dump him but he did seem really sorry about it. I pulled back my sleeves once again and looked at the bruises on my wrists. I winced if he could do that at just the thought of loosing me, what would he do if he did. I shuddered at the thought. To keep my mind from traveling to more unpleasant thoughts I decided to start on dinner for Charlie. I looked in the cupboards to decide what to cook. Opening them I made a mental note to go shopping soon. I finally decided on making pasta.

Just as I was straining the noodles Charlie walked in the door

"Hey Bells!" he called "Smells good!"

"Well lucky for you I just finished," I said as he walked in to the kitchen. I winced as I lifted the heavy pot, it hurt my wrists. I sat down at the table and Charlie took a large helping and generously poured sauce over it. I took a small amount and ate slowly. When we were done eating I slowly did the dishes. As I was drying them I heard the TV in the other room. I quickly finished and brought my homework in with him. I sprawled across the floor and spread out my books.

I started with trig knowing that it would be the hardest. I very slowly laboured through it. About an hour later I was on to English. Like usual I breezed through it. I then went upstairs to check my emails. I had one from Renee. Renee was my mother, and the reason I moved here. It was not that I did not like her or where she lived but that she got remarried, to Phil. I had nothing against Phil either but he was a baseball player and had to travel a lot. Renee hated leaving me alone but I could see that she didn't like being away from him. So I condemned myself to move to Forks with my father.

_Hey Bella, _it read,

_What have you been up to lately? I just love hearing about you and Mike how are you guys doing? Phil just got a new contract so we are going to be in Florida for the next few months. Isn__'__t that great! We will be right near Disney World. You__'__ll never guess what sport I am taking up now. Gymnastics!! I was watching TV a few days ago and they were showing the Olympic tryouts for our team. Have you seen how those girls can flip? Well anyways while watching them I got inspired to take up gymnastics. It__'__s been difficult to find a gym that does adult classes but a friend of Phil__'__s knows of one and gave him the number. I start on Friday. _

_I can__'__t wait to hear from you, _

_Mom_

I decided that I did not want to reply right away. I did not want to have to talk about Mike after what had happened today. I decided it could wait until at least tomorrow. Instead I walked back downstairs and sat on the chair in the living room. While he watched TV I read a book. Finally around 9:30 I decided that I could go to bed.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I am now back from Churchill but will be camping for a week once again with no access to a computer. I will do a lot of writing over that trip though and update as soon as I get back. In the meantime, if you havent already you can read my other stories._

_**Disclaimer: **I own nothing but the Idea._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"It'll be fine," I muttered to my self. I took a deep breath as I stepped out of my truck. Parked beside me was a shiny sliver Volvo. I stared at it for a second wondering who it belonged to when Mike walked over.

"Nice car eh?" he said. I shrugged in response not knowing anything about cars. "It belongs to those new kids, The Cullens.

"Oh, have you seen them yet?" I asked, slightly curios.

"No, but two of them are in my first class. " he replied.

"Okay, I only have one in Bio," I said, but at that moment the bell rang and I hurried off to class. My first two classes passed by quickly and uneventfully. By trig I still hadn't seen any of the Cullens. Although I definitely heard people talking. But everything I heard was contradictory. Some people said that they were all adopted but others were talking about how clearly they were all related. The only thing that the entire student body did agree on was that they were definitely all incredibly good looking.

As soon as Jessica walked in to class she sat down beside me and immediately started talking. Naturally it was all about the Cullens.

"They are all amazing!" she gushed. "They are definitely all adopted. The smallest one, Alice, told me they were. Mr. and Mrs Cullen. are really young."

"Wow, that's really nice of them to take in all those kids like that," I mused.

"Yea, but they cant have kids of their own," she replied as if it lessened their kindness. I just nodded.

"Anyways," She continued, "there are two in our grade, Alice and Edward. There are also three who are older. Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper. Rosalie and Jasper are the only two who are actually related. They are twins."

"Oh, cool," I said, as she was clearly waiting for my response.

"Yea, I have only seen Alice and Jasper, but it looks like they were together. _And_ I hear that His twin sister and Emmett are definitely together. Edward is the only one who isn't with anyone." That kind of news even would have caused a stir in Phoenix.

"Wow," as I thought about what she said she launched in a very elaborate plot to get Edward Cullen to go out with her. When the bell finally rang we went to the cafeteria, got our food and sat at our usual table. I scanned the cafeteria and my eyes landed across the room at the table where the Cullens were sitting. I easily agreed with what Jessica had said earlier, they were perfect. I stared at them for a minute before Jessica noticed.

"That one there is Alice," she said pointing to the shortest one. She had spiky black hair and vaguely resembled a pixie. She look especially small next to her brother. "That's Emmett," she said noticing me staring at him. He had slightly curly hair and a huge goofy grin in his face. He was much bigger then the rest of them. He reminded me of a bear. "Across from him is Rosalie." she continued. By how she said her name I assumed she was very jealous of Rosalie. I tried to hide my smile but when I looked at her I immediately understood why. She looked like a goddess. She had beautiful long blond hair that cascaded over he shoulders. She had the body that any swimsuit model would kill for. Almost all of the guys were watching her. She was poking at her food with a slight frown on her face. "Next to her is her twin Jasper." He like the rest of his adopted siblings were beautiful. "and finally Edward." she said with a sigh. Right as she said his name he looked over at us. She giggled and looked away. He caught my eyes and looked at me with a slightly frustrated look on his face. I noticed that his eyes were coal black and head dark shadows beneath them. I quickly looked away blushing. When I was sure that he had looked away I looked back up. Although it was hard to tell it was him or Rosalie who was the most beautiful.

As lunch continued students slowly lost interest in watching the Cullens. When lunch was done they got up very quickly and walked out of the cafeteria. I was momentarily stunned by their grace. Even Emmett, despite his size, looked graceful as he walked to class. I walked slowly to class vaguely wondering which of the Cullens would be in Bio with me. As the class filled up there was still none of them here. But right as the bell rand Edward Cullen walked fluidly in to the class. He got his slip signed by the teacher and looked for an empty seat. Realizing that the only one was next to me he began walking towards it. I looked up at him and he had the same frustrated look on his face that he had before. I felt a breeze from behind me and I turned to see what it was. Mike had opened up a window. I smiled at him and turned as I heard the chair beside me scrape against the floor. I was about to introduce myself to him when I saw the look of pure hatred on his face. Instead I quickly looked down at my notebook and began to doodle. I looked up at him from the corner of my eye to see that he was sitting at the far edge of the desk leaning away from me but he was staring down at me again with that same look on his face. I blushed and looked back down making a curtain between us with my hair. When the teacher began his lecture I took careful notes occasionally peeking at Edward from the corner of my eyes. He never relaxed his stance. When class was almost over Edward practically ran to his next class. I tried to convince myself that it wasn't me, that I hadn't done anything wrong.

"What did you do to piss Cullen off?" asked Mike when he caught up with me.

"Nothing, I didn't even talk to him." I replied and shrugged. By that time we were already at the gym. Like usual we separated at the change room doors. I walked in, for once thankful that we were playing volleyball. Before changing my shirt I put wrist bands on, glad that they would cover the still very prominent bruises. I then quickly changed the rest of my clothes and walked out to the gym.

"I want to start the class by having all of you choose a partner and pass the ball back and forth." said our gym teacher. Naturally Mike was my partner. He bumped the ball to me perfectly and I attempted to do the same thing back immediately regretting it. The ball did go in his general direction but when it bounced off my wrists it hurt. Badly. I winced severely in pain and had to refrain from crying. To stop myself from doing it again I caught the ball and tossed it back to him. When we were finally playing a game Mike covered both my position and his. Our team even won two of the three sets. When gym was finally done I quickly got changed and walked out to my truck. I drove home slowly dreading the large pile of math I was assigned for today. When I got home I threw my bag on the ground and checked my e-mails knowing I had to answer the one from my mom. I skimmed through it one more time laughing once again at her strange new hobby and clicked reply.

_Mom,_

_Sorry it has taken me so long to reply I have been very busy with school and Mike. We are doing great. My volleyball team won two sets today. I didn__'__t really play though Mike covered for me. We got new students here now. I have one of them in Bio his name is Edward Cullen. I don__'__t really know much about them because he completely ignored me all class. There are five kids in the family can you believe it? I__'__m just happy that there is someone here newer then me. I__'__m glad to hear you are keeping yourself busy. I never would have thought you would take up gymnastics though. It__'__s great to hear that Phil might get a new contract. Tell him I say good luck. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Bella._

I shook my head again at the thought of Renee doing gymnastics. It was her who had given me my lack of coordination. I hit send and went downstairs to make dinner for Charlie. I looked around the cupboards searching for something finally settling on making pizza. I got out the necessary toppings and some dough and got to work. I started by chopping the onions. I was almost done when the tears from the onion juice blurred my vision and I sliced my finger. I quickly shoved it under cold water trying to think of it as red paint instead of blood. It was not working well and I began to feel dizzy. Thankfully the bleeding stopped easily and I calmed myself down. I finished chopping the onion now being much more careful and continued on with the pizza. As I was pulling it out of the oven Charlie came home. He walked straight to the kitchen smelling the pizza and sat down. We ate dinner in relative silence and followed our usual nightly ritual. When homework was done I went to my room and listened to music while I read. That was how I fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: **Thanks for everyone who reviewed and have read my story. I am back from camping now and decided to update right away._

_**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight._

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I walked in to the cafeteria looking around quickly for Edward Cullen. Thankfully I didn't see him. I was slightly afraid of his seemingly unprovoked hatred of me. Once again I bought only a coke for lunch. We went to sit down and waited for everyone else. Tyler walked in quickly clearly trying to ignore Lauren.

"Hey Bella! Hey Jessica!" he said enthusiastically cutting off Laurens ramblings. "Not hungry?" he asked me.

"No, I'm not feeling good," I replied, it was not a lie. My stomach was twisting in knots as I worried about Edward.

"Do you want me to give you a ride home?" he asked. Probably half concerned about me and half wanting to get away from Lauren.

"No I'll be fine." As lunch continued Edward still hadn't come I found myself starting to relax and join in the conversation. When the bells rang I walked slowly to Bio hoping he wouldn't be there. When I got to the door I took a deep breath and walked in. Thankfully he wasn't there. Me and Mike separated at the door and went to our seats.

"Before class starts I am compelled to inform you that there will be a dance In two weeks. It is to be held on the Friday." said Mr. Mason. The class immediately started talking in excited whispers, and I groaned. Mike looked back at me and winked. I gave him a half-hearted smile in return.

"Great," I muttered to my self sighing. Slowly the class quieted down enough for the teacher to begin his lecture. When the bell rang I went to gym, it went as badly as usual. When I got out of the change room Mike was waiting for me.

"So your going to the dance with me right?" he asked.

"Awe, Mike you know I can't dance, I can barley walk across a flat surface," I replied annoyed. I had apparently angered him because his hands balled in to fists. He once again pushed me against the wall. This time he grabbed hold of my shoulders holding me there. He was pushing me against the wall hard enough that I knew I would now have bruises on my shoulders to match the ones on my wrists.

"You will go to the dance with me Bella!" he said forcefully. Once again I found myself unable to speak in his presence. I nodded vigorously. He immediately released my shoulders and turned his back to me. I did not cry, or show any sign of how much that had hurt. I would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much that effected me. He would not win. This time it was me who walked away. Unfortunately I didn't get far as Mike caught up with me and took my hand as if nothing had happened. He chatted away about nothing returning smiles and waves from his friends. I slumped my shoulders and hoped no one would see me. I felt a strong desire to turn invisible just like I had on my first day here. As soon as I could I got to my truck and drove home. When I pulled in to my driveway I turned of my truck but made no motion to get out. Instead I stared blankly at out the windshield slightly hypnotized by the soft pitter-patter of the raindrops on the hood. I don't know how long I sat there before I realised what I was doing. I shivered slightly as there was no longer any heat in the truck and ran inside. Once I was there I remembered that we needed some new groceries so I grabbed the list and some money from the jar and ran back out to my truck. I drove to the only store they had in the small town of Forks and immersed myself in the task at hand. I slowly gathered everything on the list, paid and left.

Since we now had a completely fresh supply of food I decided to make tacos. We hadn't had them in a long time and it would take little to no work. I looked at the clock and realised that Charlie would be home soon so I got to work right away. Like usual I was done right when he walked in the door. The usual questionings on how my day went passed by quickly as most of my answers were one worded. He seemed to understand that I was in no mood to talk so he abandoned all hope of small talk and ate. After doing the dishes I called Angela and made plans to go dress shopping with her and Jessica on the weekend before the dance. Normally I would have called Jessica to make the plans but I was in no mood for mindless chatter. Not soon enough it was time to go to bed.

The next week passed much the same as the past few days. Mike seemed to take out all of his anger on me. But it had progressed. He had moved on from just throwing my against wall and he would now hit me. It was almost always along my arms and was never near my face. That at least made the growing number of bruises easier to hide. None of my friends seemed to notice that I participated less in the conversations at lunch. I didn't eat much anymore either. For that hour long period I would sit with a blank face and stare in to space. Over the weekend I had done nothing. I had just sat in my room reading and avoiding all phone calls. Ignoring calls from Mike turned out to be a bad idea. That was when I began to think it was my fault. I was always the one who screwed up. I deserved it.

Finally the Friday of our shopping trip arrived. I thought it would be good for me to get away and go to Port Angeles. Angela came by to pick me up with Jessica already in the car. Before long we were in the small mall in Port Angeles in the only dress shop. Jessica was very enthusiastically wandering around the store pulling out almost everything in her size. While she was on the other side of the store Angela moved right next to where I was shopping.

"Are you okay?" she asked me sounding very concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine, why?" I asked truly confused about what she was talking about.

"You have been really quiet this week. You never talk at lunch, you don't eat…" she let her voice trail off. I was going to tell her that it was nothing. That I was just not feeling well but when I saw the look of pure concern on her face I had to tell her. Slowly I rolled my sleeves up to my elbows revealing some of my bruising. Mostly on my wrists.

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think. I will try to update again tomorrow. _


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Thanks for everyone who reviewed and such, I really appreciate it. Like I said I will try to update more often now that most family vacations are over.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, or any of the charactors.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

She gasped audibly. "Who?" was all she managed to get out.

"Mike." I replied looking down to hide the tears that were threatening to spill over.

"When?" she asked once she had gotten over the initial shock.

"These last week, and since then anytime he gets angry with me." I said for some reason not able to contain the silent tears running down my face. It actually felt good to tell someone. She gasped again, quietly this time, and gave me a hug. Noticing Jessica's approach I wiped the tears from my face. "Don't tell," I whispered to Angela hoping that I could trust her.

"Ready to try things on?" asked Jessica completely oblivious. We both nodded and followed her to the change room. She reminded us that we had to come out and show off each of the dresses we had. Thankfully I had only picked up three so there was less chance of her noticing the bruises. I walked quickly in to the change room and realised that I would have to have gone outside to look at the dresses anyways, there was no mirror in the change room. When we were all done changing we walked out at the same time. Looking in the mirror I could really see all of the bruises on my arms, some more prominent then others. Thankfully Jessica was to preoccupied with looking at herself in the mirror to notice, Angela however looked at me and gasped loudly. I shot her a warning look and her face immediately straitened out, but she could not completely hide the look of pity and sadness in her eyes. I looked in the mirror once again objectively looking at the dress. I decided that the neck line on this one was too deep. And the color white did not look good on my pale skin. Angela had a beautiful sky blue one on now and was trying to decide weather she liked the length or not. Jessica was wearing a blue one that was not particularly flattering on her. We all rejected our first dresses and went back in to the changing rooms. Next I tried on a red one but decided against it. The last one I tried on was a Royal blue one which Angela assured me looked fantastic on me. I decided that it would be the one I chose (/images/dress/ed06023-royal blue.jpg). After trying on a few more dresses Angela decided on a soft pink one that looked perfect on her. The length perfectly accentuated her long legs (i22./albums/b338/ahhuadree/8090MY.jpg). Jessica tried on about ten dresses before finally finding one she liked. She finally decided on a red halter dress (img218.imageshack.us/img218/3722/merahhp7.jpg). We walked to the counter and paid for our dresses as we discussed where we should go to eat.

"I think we should go to La Bella Italia," said Angela, "It won't be too crowded because it's the off season. We will be able to get seated right away."

"Yea," said Jessica eagerly. "I haven't been there in such a long time."

As we walked out the door I was not paying attention and I bumped in to someone. They caught me automatically as I was falling over.

"Sorry," I said turning slowly, "I.." I couldn't remember what I was going to say when I looked in to the gorgeous topaz eyes of Edward Cullen. His jaw was clenched and I flinched automatically. Looking in to his eyes I saw no hint of anger, only concern.

"It's fine." he replied in a velvety voice. His cool breath blew across my face and my heart spluttered involuntarily. He flashed a brief crooked smile and released me from his arms as if he had only just realized he was still holding on to me. I was slightly disappointed, I felt very secure in his arms.

"Come on Edward," called his pixie-like sister, Alice. She danced over to us and said hi. Her voice was higher then her brothers but had the same musical quality to it.

"You're Bella, right?" she said "I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hi" I said with a smile. I couldn't help but love her vibrant personality. She smiled suddenly as she looked up at her adoptive brother. I quickly looked up at him and saw a determined expression on his face. She laughed quietly. He laugh was high and musical like wind chimes.

"I'll see you later, Bella," said Edward politely.

"Yea," was all I could reply. I was slightly dazed every time I looked in his eyes. That was when I realised what was so different about him. I could have sworn his eyes were black. I looked up at him curiously to see if I could notice anything else but he was staring at me with the same frustrated look on his face as the first day I saw him in the cafeteria. I felt as if I had failed to meet some kind of predetermined expectation. I felt the familiar blush creep up my cheeks and I looked down at my feet. This time it was me who walked away. Jessica was standing stunned so I grabbed her arm to get her attention and we walked quickly away. I turned and looked back to see Edward and Alice deep in conversation. I wondered briefly what it was about but was soon pulled in to the discussion of Angela and Jessica.

"Who are you going to go with?" asked Jessica to Angela.

"Ben." she replied blushing. I smiled. I knew they would be great together, he completely adored her.

"But the height difference." Jessica giggled. Count on Jessica to point out the flaw in any person. I rolled my eyes dramatically to Angela and she had to contain the giggle that was trying to escape her lips. Angela merely shrugged.

"Who are you going with Jess?" I asked her truly curios.

"No one yet, but I plan on asking Edward." she said smiling. For some reason the thought of her going with him annoyed me. I knew I had no claim over him as I was dating Mike.

"You'd better ask him soon then, I'm sure lots of people will now that he's back at school." said Angela. I didn't doubt that, Edward was perfect.

"Well I'll just have to get to him first." she said determinedly. Suddenly her face lit up like she had a plan. She turned us around and walked back the direction we had come. As we got closer to where Edward and Alice were standing Jessica called his name. He acknowledged her but turned his attention back to Alice. "We were wondering if you and Alice wanted to join us for dinner." she said.

_

* * *

_

I Hope you enjoyed chapter 5. Please review and tell me if you did. Suggestions are also welcome


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Wow I got 13 reviews last chapter, way more then I expected. And Thanks so much for everyone who favourited, and alerted and such. It is really modivating. Thanks espesially to the people who made suggestions on what to do, it gave me an idea for further chapters, you know who you guys are .

**Disclaimer**: I only wish I owned twilight. I just like to play with the charactors.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The whole time she was speaking he had not looked up. When he did his eyes did not meet hers he looked at me. I blushed and looked once again at my feet. He turned his attention to Jessica.

"Of course, we'd be happy to come with you." he said politely

As we walked Jessica made small talk with Edward. Not wanting to look at Edward again I looked up at Alice. She looked so small compared to Edward but for some reason I had a feeling that she could take care of herself. She had this air of complete confidence about her, like nothing would surprise her. Her eyes were the same topaz colour as Edwards and was almost as stunning. When she noticed that I was looking at her she flashed me a brilliant smile and looked toward Jessica flirting with Edward. I looked briefly and when I met her eyes again she rolled them dramatically. I smiled and looked again. Edward looked almost disturbed my Jessica's attempts and she was completely oblivious to his discomfort. I had to stifle my laughter.

We decided to go to La Bella Italia, the small Italian restaurant by the peer. As soon as we walked in we were greeted by a beautiful blonde hostess. She quickly assessed us all and did a double take when she saw Edward.

"Hi, and welcome to La Bella Italia, table for 5?" she said looking only at Edward.

"Yes, thank you." He replied. She flashed him a brilliant smile.

"Right this way." she said leading us to a large table right out in the open. She passed around menus still only looking at Edward. When she passed him his she brushed her arm against his and flashed a large smile. He thanked her stiffly and looked away. I got the impression that he was used to this sort of attention, but he did not seem to enjoy it. I was surprised most guys I knew would love to get never ending attention from girls. It just seemed to annoy him. I sat down first Alice sat beside me, Edward on her other side, Jessica sat across from him, with Angela beside her. Jessica immediately began flirting with Edward. For some reason I found it particularly annoying. After our waitress came to take our drink orders -- once again paying most of her attention to Edward -- Alice struck up a conversation about the dance. She leaned forward talking animatedly with Jessica and Angela about their dresses. I leaned back in my chair as I was not looking forward to the dance at all. They continued talking stopping only when the waitress came to take our orders. Edward and Alice said they had already ate.

"Why'd they come of they already ate?" whispered Angela curiously.

"I don't know, maybe to meet people." I whispered back shrugging. She shrugged as well, then turned to join in Jessica and Alice's conversation on the dance. I sat back and sighed. I looked over at Edward and he was doing the same thing.

"Are you not looking forward to the dance?" I asked him trying to make conversation.

"No," He replied. "what about you, you don't look all that enthusiastic about it."

"I'm not really." I said honestly, why bother trying to sound like everyone else.

"Then why are you going?" he asked sounding truly curios. I just shrugged. For some odd reason my lack of response seemed to frustrate him. "Well.. There has to be some reason." he urged.

"Because Mike wants to go." I said simply, hoping he would drop it. Naturally I was not that lucky.

"But if you don't want to go, why would you." He was very persistent on trying to understand. I sighed.

"Because. He wanted to go, and as his girlfriend I am obligated to go." He still seemed frustrated by my response. He stared directly in to my eyes searching for something. I couldn't look away from his intense stare. Eventually Jessica tapped him on the shoulder he turned reluctantly to face her. I immediately dropped my eyes and struck up a conversation with Alice. When our food finally came I was glad that I could use that as an excuse not to talk. I was paying no attention to what was going on, stealing the occasional sideways glance at Edward. Occasionally I would catch him watching me but he would turn his head so fast I almost thought I was imagining it. I finished eating long before everyone else and occupied myself by talking to Alice. I could tell Edward was listening but he never contributed.

"Where did you move from?" I asked her.

"Alaska." she said. I noticed her golden eyes tightened slightly but she still had the same perky smile on her face.

"Wow, must have been cold there." I smiled. We didn't talk about that for long. It seemed like she was kind of avoiding the topic. I assumed it was because she missed her friends so I didn't push. It was not long before Angela and Jessica also finished eating. We decided against desert and paid our bills and stood to leave.

"See you at school." said Edward. He was talking to all of us but his eyes never left mine. I blushed slightly. I just smiled. Jessica and

Angela both said their good byes and we left. The drive home was mostly filled by talk of Edward. I tried to tune them out, but was mostly unsuccessful.

"I'm sure he likes you Jess." said Angela reassuringly. "Why else would he agree to come if he had already eaten."

"it could have been just to make friends." she replied.

"Well they could easily do that at school, if he didn't want to get to know you better then he never would have agreed." Angela said insistently.

"Angela's probably right you know." I said. "He definitely likes you." I was saddened by the probable truth behind my own words. The rest of the car ride was filled with Jessica's plans to get Edward to ask her to the dance. When I got home, I told Charlie I was tiered and went straight up to bed. In reality I couldn't sleep. I decided that maybe a hot shower would help me relax so I grabbed my bag of toiletries and walked slowly to the bathroom. I closed the door loudly so Charlie would know I was in here. I turned on the water, undressed and walked in. The hot water did manage to relax me slightly. After my shower I finished my nightly routine and went back to my room. Once again I tried unsuccessfully to fall asleep. I groaned in frustration and rolled out of bed. I finally decided to turn on music hoping it would help me. I stuck my headphones in my ears a popped a CD in to the player. I turned up the volume so that no thoughts were possible, and eventually drifted in to an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Please review, and all those other great things. _


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **The long awaited chapter 7. Sorry it took me so long to update, I was suffering from sevear writers block. Sorry this chapter is so short. Thanks to everyone who reviewed chapter 6. I will try to update again tonight or tomorrow, but my grandmother is over so it might take me a while to write it. In the mean time Please read the story Anything by one of my great friend hisimprint. It's a Quil/Claire story.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own twilight, I only wish.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When I woke up in the morning I found my window was wide open. I figured Charlie must have opened it after I had fallen asleep. I was surprised to see the sun was shining through my window. I woke up immediately and ran to my window. I poked my head out to be sure I wasn't just imagining it, thankfully I wasn't. It was a Sunday so I decided that I would maybe go for a walk. I walked down stair surprised to see Charlie still sitting at the table. I thought he was fishing with Harry today.

"Good, morning Bells" he said brightly.

"I thought you went fishing." I told him.

"Actually Billy invited us to go over to his house today." he replied uncertainly.

"Oh, Okay. I haven't seen Jacob since last time. I guess I could come." I had only seen Jacob once since I moved here, but he was nice. It was his father who I had bought my truck from.

"Oh great." he sounded relieved. "I thought you might be spending time with Mike."

"Nope" I cringed internally at the thought. "Just let me eat first."

I poured myself a bowl of cereal and then went to the fridge to get the milk. I added that to the bowl and sat down to eat. I could see that Charlie was in a rush to get to Billy's house so I ate quickly. Charlie hopped in to his cruiser and waited for me. I sighed and hopped in. It was a quiet ride to La Push, neither of us being huge talkers. When we finally got there Jacob greeted us at the door and invited us in. They turned on the TV and began to chat with each other while watching it. I was vaguely paying attention to what they were talking about, but my interest spiked when I heard Billy mention the Cullens.

"No, we haven't had any trouble from them," Charlie was saying, "But if all those kids are adopted then there will probably be some eventually."

"Yes," agreed Billy wholeheartedly. "The Cullens are definitely trouble."

"Carlisle Cullen is an amazing doctor though, we are lucky to have him here. I'd gladly put up with some mischievous teens if it meant that he stayed." Charlie told him.

"Well I still think they are trouble, all of them." Billy said.

"Have you met any of them?" Asked Charlie.

"No, They don't come to La Push." I sensed there was more to that story but did not press him.

"Bella, they are at your school how did they seem to you?" Charlie asked me. Billy looked like he was way to interested in my answer.

"Edward Cullen is in one of my classes and he seemed nice enough." it was an honest enough answer. I didn't want to tell Charlie that I had eaten dinner with them in Port Angeles, it would raise unnecessary questions. Hey both nodded and went on to other conversations. Jacob and I were talking as well, He was telling me all about his friends Quil and Embry, and about school. It was nice listening to his chatter. When he asked about my life, and my friends I didn't have much to tell him. He seemed slightly bothered by this but went on with his chatter. Until finally he asked a question that spiked my interest in the conversation.

"So you met the Cullens?" he ask me.

"Yea, I ran in to Alice and Edward Cullen at the mall when we went shopping for dresses." I told him.

"Oh, okay. People here don't like the Cullens." He said.

"Why? They haven't been here long enough to offend anyone have they?" I asked miffed.

"No, they haven't. Its just some of our old legends." He replied.

"Oh?"

"Well we aren't really supposed to talk about them, apparently it would break the treaty." He told me reluctantly.

"I wont tell anyone," I encouraged. After some hesitation he told me of the Quileute's legends of the cold people. How they had made a treaty with the golden eyed cold ones making sure they would stay off our land. He told me how the Cullens didn't hunt people, they hunted animals, and therefore weren't supposed to be dangerous. He told me the cold ones, were Vampires.

"Vampires?" I asked him. He nodded in confirmation.

"It's all nonsense though," he said shaking his head. He didn't put much stock in the old legends. "But some kids wont even go to the hospital now because a Cullen works there."

"Wow." It was the only word I could think of. Before Jacob could respond Charlie called me telling me it was time to go back. I smiled at Jake. "I'll see you later." I said giving him a small hug.

"Bye Bella."

The ride back home was as silent as the one to there. I was thinking over what Jacob had told me. Could the Cullens be vampires. I decided that I wouldn't dwell on it, it seemed way to ridiculous to believe. Before I knew it we were back home and Charlie was turning off the cruiser. I hopped out absentmindedly and walked in to the house. I told Charlie that I was tired and went upstairs. After hours of tossing and turning I finally fell into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

_Please Review. Oh and just wait for Chapter 11 something BIG happens._


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: **So I'm sure you guys are all pretty mad at me, I know I was going to update yesterday but for some reason my internet decided it was going to die on me repetedly. So unfortunatly I am only posting this now. I'm really really sorry everyone. But on a happier note, I loved all the guesses you guys had for what would happen some of them were really funny too. Before I start rambling to much on with the unfortunatly long awaited Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 8**

First period on Monday went by in a blur. I wanted to convince myself that it was because I was excited to see my friends but I knew it was because of Edward. The time seemed to drag by until I finally got to trig. Jessica came in gossiping like usual.

"I'm going to ask Edward to go to the dance with me at lunch," she told me. "He has turned down everyone who has asked him so far though."

"Really?" I asked shocked, but I was strangely that he had turned everyone down. "I'm sure he'll say yes to you though." I told her

"I hope so. It was so great that he came to dinner with us. I was talking to Mike about it and he said that if he agreed to come even if he already ate its probably a good sign." I stomach sank, she told Mike.

"That's great Jess," I tried to sound sincere.

"I know, right?" she didn't seem to notice anything was off. The rest of the class was uneventful and all too soon the bell rang for lunch. We walked to the cafeteria and while Jess went to get her food I went to sit with the rest of our friends. I sat beside Angela and began listening to the conversation she was having with Eric and Ben. I took that time to scan the cafetria, there was no sight of the Cullens. I thought it was odd but had no time to think about it as Jessica returned to our table, she was being trailed by Mike and Tyler. Mike took his usual seat beside me.

"Hey Bella, I hear you ran in to Edward and Alice Cullen at the mall," he said casually.

"Literally," joked Jessica. "She walked right in to him." I laughed to hide my discomfort. Angela, thankfully, seemed to sense my need for a conversation change asked Jessica about the rest of her weekend.

"Nothing interesting," she informed us, "But I did see Carlisle and Esme Cullen." She launched in to her descriptions of them. Unfortunately this topic was as boring to Mike as it was to me.

"What did you do for the rest of your weekend, I tried to call Sunday." he informed me.

"Oh Sunday me and Charlie went down to La Push to see some of his family friends." I told him.

"Oh, okay. Anyone I know?" he asked.

"I'm not sure if you'd remember him. That kid Jacob who was there last time we went to First Beach." I didn't think he would remember, Mike didn't spend to much time with Jacob.

"I think so." It sounded like he was trying to remember. "Do you want to go for a walk?" He asked. I would have liked to say no, but I knew that it would be worse later if I refused him now. He led me outside where I was pleasantly surprised to see that the cloudy morning had turned sunny sometime in the morning. I didn't have time to enjoy the nice weather though because Mike began to talk.

"You had dinner with Edward Cullen!" He yelled at me.

"No," I said trying to explain, "there was a large group of us Jess invited him."

"Because you fell on him!" he countered.

"Not on purpose! I can't help it if I'm clumsy!" Even I was getting angry now.

"How do I know it wasn't on purpose!" before I could yell at him for how irrational he was being, he moved on to a new topic. "And if that wasn't enough, you go to spend time with some Guy who your dad knows!"

"He's a family friend Mike." I said exasperated.

"And you couldn't say no to going?" He asked rudely.

"I could have, but I wanted to go!" Obviously the wrong thing to say. Mike raised his fist, and for the first time punched me in the face. Around my right eye to be more specific. Instinctively I cupped my eye with one of my hands the other one hung limply at my sides. Like always I didn't cry out, not wanting to give him the satisfaction, but I couldn't help the tears that were falling down my face. Mike walked away immediately leaving me there. I sunk down to the ground and continued to let tears fall. I don't know how long I sat there before I heard someone talking to me. I knew immediately that it wasn't Mike.

_(I was going to leave you there but decided that another short chapter would just be cruel, so I continued)_

"Oh Bella!" Angela exclaimed. "What happened! What did he do!"

"Punched me in the eye," I cried. Of all people I could have told, I was glad I had chosen Angela. She didn't ask me any more questions she just gave me a hug. "Oh Ang, it was all my fault, I let my temper get away from me. How could I have been so stupid. -"

"It's not your fault, you didn't do anything wrong," She cut me off.

"How did you know?" I asked.

"From the look on his face when he got back." she told me.

"Oh. Thanks," I said,

"Can I see it?" I took my hand off my eye and showed her. "Your going to get a black eye." she informed me.

"Damn it. What am I going to do?" I didn't want anyone to know about it.

"I'll come over in the morning to cover it up," I thanked her again and we both stood up. "I should put something on it now, just in case." she said. I nodded and she dug through her purse to find something. Finally she came up with some kind of cover up. I was shocked, Angela didn't wear any make up. She quickly brushed some over my eye and we walked back to the cafeteria. We didn't even gat halfway back when the bell rang. We ran to class and went immediately to our seats. Thankfully we made it to class on time. The rest of the day passed by uneventfully. As did the next day. Like Angela has said she came in the morning to cover up the very large black and blue bruise that covered my eye. Wednesday was almost as uneventful as the past two days, except that Jessica was excited that Edward had agreed to go to the dance with her.

"I can't believe it!" she exclaimed during lunch.

"I told you he would say yes!" Angela exclaimed. I just nodded enthusiastically. I could feel the jealousy eating away at me. I knew I had no right to be jealous so I suppressed it and acted happy for here. Neither her nor Angela noticed anything was off. Saving me the need to respond the bell rang signifying lunch was over. I immediately walked over to Biology. Edward was surprisingly not in his seat. I sat down and spread my books out, and wondered where he was. I assumed that maybe he was later then usual. When the bell rang he still wasn't here.

"We will be blood typing today," Mr. Banner told us. "First I want you to prick your finger," he took Mike's hand and pricked it, a few drops of blood fell out and I could feel my head getting lighter. Luckily Mr. Banner seemed to notice right away.

"Are you okay Bella?" he asked me.

"No," I groaned.

"Okay Angela, I want you to take Bella to the nurse." She immediately got up to help me. I leaned on her a little but for support and she helped me out of the class. As soon as we were in the fresh air I asked her if I could sit down. I heard the sound of footsteps approaching and groaned.

"Is she okay," I easily recognised Edwards musical voice.

"I'm fine." I said exasperated. "It was just the blood in class, I just need to sit down."

"I'll take her," Edward said to Angela, "You can go back to class." she seemed reluctant to leave but gave in. Edward picked me up and carried me to the nurses office.

"I'm fine," I told him again. He just laughed. "Really, just put me down." I said. Thankfully he complied and let me walk. I'm sure he would have let me walk if I didn't stumble as soon as he did. He just chuckled. I didn't feel like explaining to him that my balance issues had nothing to do with how I was feeling so I let him carry me to the nurses office. She told him I was fine but should probably just sit for a while.

"Told you." I huffed. The nausea passed after a few minutes and the nurse let me go. "So why weren't you in class today?" I asked him.

"I don't like being around peoples blood either." he told me, he was smiling at some private joke. As soon as the bell rang I walked off to gym. It was an instructional day today so I just got to sit. I managed to escape to my truck at the end of the day with out seeing anyone.

* * *

_Please review. Chapter 9 and 10 will probably be posted tomorrow if i can get the Internet to work that long. _


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter. Like I promised here is Chapter 9. I might not be able to get up Chapter 10 like I thought because I am going out with some friends tonight. But I am half done writing it so I will try my hardest. Also I am thinking of doing a One-shot about Jessica asking Edward to the dance, since most of you seem rather annoyed that Edward agreed to go with Jessica. I'm not really sure though. And sorry for those who are upset by my lack of discriptive violence, I will try to make it better in future chapters.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

**

* * *

****Chapter 9**

After a very uneventful week it was the Saturday before the dance. It was very close to the time that I had to go over to Alice's house to get ready. I sat in front of the mirror looking at my black eye. It wasn't as bad as it had been the day he had given it to me but it was still very prominent. I began covering it with makeup the way Angela had shown me. When I was satisfied with my job I walked downstairs. Charlie was over at Billy's house today and wouldn't be home until after dinner so I microwaved some left over spaghetti and ate it quickly. Right when I was finished eating I heard the sound of car tires crunching on gravel. I wrote a quick note to Charlie reminding him where I was and ran outside. I hopped in to Jessica's car next to Angela and she took off to the Cullens house

**Two Hours Later**

"Alice," I whined. "Do you really need to spend this much time on me, I didn't even want to go." She just laughed her musical laugh and continued ripping at my hair with a curling iron.

"But, Bella, don't you want to look pretty for Mike?" She asked. I would have liked to say no, I would like nothing less then to look nice for that bastard. But I just nodded and aloud her to continue. After doing my hair she pulled out some kind of face wash and demanded I wash my face. I took it in my hands and walked in to her bathroom. I looked in the mirror and froze. If I washed my face, they could all see my black eye. I stood for a minute debating on weather I could get away with not doing it, but knowing Alice I couldn't. _Well, _I thought to myself _If I get her to do it fast, before Jessica comes out to change then she never has to know. I just have to lie to Alice. _With that plan in mind I quickly washed my face and stepped out, purposefully avoiding looking in the mirror. Angela was the first to look at me entering the room and gasped. I shot her a warning look hoping she understood that I didn't want Alice to know how I got it. Alice looked up from doing Angela's hair, hearing her intake of breath. She looked quickly at my face and ran over to me.

"What happened?" She asked me.

"Nothing," I lied pathetically, "I just fell off my bed and hit the corner of my night stand. You know how clumsy I am." I finished it off with an awkward laugh. I just hoped she believed me. She looked at me intently looking for me to deny what I had just said. I could tell she didn't believe me but she let it drop. Immediately she sat me down and covered it up perfectly with makeup, she had done a much better job then I had, making it look like I was wearing none. Right as she finished Jessica walked in.

"Oh Jess, that dress looks perfect on you, I'm so glad you bought that one." I said hoping Alice would know not to tell Jessica about the black eye.

"I know." she said simply, giving a small twirl. We all laughed. After almost half an hour of being trapped in Alice's bathroom Jasper knocked on the door.

"No Jazzy, You can not come in, Go somewhere else." she said smiling to us.

"But Alice, I want a shower." he complained. She had already explained to us that her and Jasper had to share this bathroom.

"Use Emmett's shower." she called to him laughing quietly

"But Rose is in there and it will take her twice as long as you will"

"Then Edward's." She said.

"Ugh Fine." He said in defeat. She smiled victoriously and continued to do my make up. This took her only 10 minutes.

"Okay Bella, Your done. Now go put your dress on then you can look in the mirror." Said Alice as she stepped back to admire her work. Alice and Jessica both said I looked amazing. I walked in to her bedroom and slipped on my dress. I then walked to her full length mirror. I gasped at my reflection, I looked beautiful. Not even close to the beauty of Alice, but I looked amazing. I looked from my feet up and admired my appearance. Then I realized what I had forgotten. I ran back to the bathroom.

"Oh Bella, You look amazing!" cooed Alice.

"Wow," You should wear makeup to school Bella." said Jessica. Angela just smiled and nodded.

"Umm Alice, I forgot to buy shoes." I said turning bright red. I couldn't believe I had forgotten. She just laughed her wind chime laugh and told me no to worry. She went to her closet and pulled out a shoe box. It had very simple silver ballet flats and a small handbag that matched.

"You can have these, They aren't the right size for me, I just liked them." she told me laughing. I smiled and thanked her. They would be perfect for my dress.

"You're a life saver, Alice." I joked. She laughed and said it wasn't a problem. She finished off the rest of us and then got herself ready. She didn't take near as long because putting makeup on her would just spoil her natural beauty. She slipped in to a very cute black halter dress and a pair of black heels.

"Ready to go?" She asked us all.

"Yep," I answered for all of us. We walked down the stairs and saw Edward waiting to drive us. Jessica was thrilled that he had asked her. I didn't have the heart to tell her how much convincing it took on my part. He was watching us come down the stairs, I was trying to pay attention to where I was going so I wouldn't fall but as soon as I looked into is topaz eyes I tripped. I was so close to the bottom that Edward managed to catch me before I fell.

"Are you okay?" he whispered in my ear causing my heart to splutter erratically.

"Yea." I said a little breathless.

"You look stunning," he muttered before he set me back on my feet. I was a little dazed from how close he was and couldn't respond. Jessica immediately took his arm and they led the way out to the car. I followed in a bit of a trance, my mind still a little fuzzy.

_He should not have that kind of effect on me_ I thought annoyed. I shook my head to clear it and got in to the car. It was a very silent trip to the dance. When we got there Alice was the first to step out of the car. She danced over to Jasper, who linked arms with her and escorted her in to the gym. Next Angela slid out of the car and met up with Ben. He timidly took her hand and let her to the gym. I sighed wishing I could stay in the car and walked towards Mike, he took my arm and led me to the gym.

"You look hot Bells." He whispered in my ear. There was no chill, my heart did not stutter, I felt nothing. Nothing compared to what I had felt with Edward. I suppressed a sigh and smiled at him.

* * *

_Please review. And Please tell me if you want me to do Jessica asking Edward to the dance. _


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: **Wow I have been absolutely terrible. I once again took forever to update when I said I wouldn't. But My internet is fixed now so it will be easier for me to update, I wont have to search for a computer with internet now. I got so many reviews for the last chapter so thank you guys so much . Chapter 11 will definitely be up later today. Please keep reviewing and such, I love it. So on with Chapter 10.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own twilight.

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"Lets dance Bella." Mike commanded taking my hand and dragging me out to the dance floor.

"Mike, I really can't dance." I tried once again to convince him to dance with someone else.

"I don't care you are going to get out there and try," I could tell by the look on his face that I would regret it if I said no to him. So I allowed him to drag me on to the dance floor. I stood awkwardly as he danced. I could see his frustration growing but I didn't know what I was supposed to be doing. After me standing there for a few minutes Mike gave up on dancing and decided to just join his friends at a table and talk. Jessica was sitting there already with an uncomfortable looking Edward sitting next to her, Angela was also sitting with Ben next to her. I smiled at her and sat down. I tried to listen to what they were saying but it was nearly impossible. I peeked a sideways glance at Edward to see that he was not paying attention to what they were saying either. He was staring off in to a corner with an annoyed expression on his face. Since he was not paying any attention I took the time to watch him. He seemed to be hardly breathing, his chest rising and falling only once for every three breaths I took. Even through his button up shirt I could see his perfectly sculpted muscles. He the black of his clothing looked stunning with his nearly white skin. And finally I looked at his eyes, they were very light today, a butterscotch color. I had to suppress a sigh. I reluctantly looked away from him, not wanting to get caught staring. When A slow song came on most people left the dance floor for a break, with only a few couples remaining.

"Edward?" Jessica asked, "Will you dance with me?"

"No." he said curtly. I could see it had hurt her feelings and was surprised at the tone he had used to speak to her. Normally he was incredibly polite. She sighed loudly and crossed her arms in annoyance. Ben timidly asked Angela if she would dance with him, she couldn't contain her smile when he asked. Together they walked out to the dance floor and began to dance. When they did they looked directly in each others eyes. Neither one of them talked, they just got lost in their own little world. I smiled, I was so happy for Angela.

"Bella?" Mike asked. I shook my head.

"Maybe you should dance with Jessica, she wanted someone to dance with." I looked pointedly at her for effect.

"Yea, sure." he replied. "Jessica?"

"Yes?" she asked seeming confused.

"You want to dance?" He leaned across the table. She looked at me asking for permission. I smiled at her and nodded telling her it was okay. She smiled and took his hand. He led the way to the dance floor. Now all that was left at our table was Tyler and Lauren who had come together, and me and Edward. I watched them dance for a while glad that Jessica was at least having some amount of fun at the dance. When a fast song came back on none of our friends returned and Lauren and Tyler went to join them. That left just me and Edward at the table.

"Your not going to dance?" he asked me.

"Not a chance." I replied laughing. He smiled as well.

"Didn't think so." he paused before asking, "Does it not bother you that Jessica is dancing with Mike?" I almost laughed at the absurdity of that.

"Not at all. I'm not going to be dancing, he might as well have some fun." I said. "What about Jessica? He kind of kidnapped your date too."

"Not at all. I don't think she was having much fun sitting here." he chuckled.

"Maybe," I allowed. "Well you looked pretty bored yourself." He shrugged, we lapsed once again in to silence. It wasn't an uncomfortable one. I looked around the gym to see how it was decorated. There were pink and purple streamers hanging off the basketball nets, and similarly coloured balloons hanging from the roof. There was an archway over the gym doors that I had not noticed on my way in. It was white with fake flowers stuck to it. There were no lights on except for the flashing coloured lights of the DJ. He was set up in a far corner of the gym with large speakers piled on top each other. They blasted the loud music in to the gym. Despite the fact that we were in the farthest corner from the speakers the music still blared making it difficult to hear when you were being talked to.

"Bella?" Edward said tapping my shoulder to get my attention.

"Yea?" I asked him.

"Well.." I had never seen him look uncomfortable until now. "Alice told me about your black eye."

"What about it?" I replied carefully.

"Well I don't think you fell, even your not that unlucky." He told me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, but kept my face composed.

"Why not?"

"Who did it?" he asked me. I looked away refusing to answer. "Was it Charlie?" He asked. I laughed in relief, at least I could be honest.

"No, he would never." I told him looking him directly in the eyes. He looked in my eyes searching for any sign that I was lying. Seeming satisfied he nodded. I hoped after that he would drop it, but sadly I was not that lucky.

"Then who did?" Thankfully I was spared because Mike and Jessica had come back from dancing.

* * *

_Please review and such. Oh and I wrote Jessica asking Edward out, it is posted as a seperate story. _


	11. Authors Note Sorry

**A/N: **Okay No one Kill me. You can however send annoyed Reviews if it makes you feel better, I normally get annoyed when Authors Notes are stuck in there instead of chapters, but this really is kind of important. Well the second part is, You can ignore the rest if you really hate these, but it will Give you more time before the real Chapter 11 is up. (This will be taken out when the story is complete)

So First Off I want to say sorry x300 about not updating in so long, but If you read my profile you would have seen that I have been having some personal issues to deal with. Thankfully those have mostly been resolved, which is good. And I know that doesn't completely cover why it has been so long that I have updated but it has been exeptionally difficult to get stuff out latey. Which kind Of brings me to the next reason I had to add this.

As some of you may have noticed Chapter 11 has been removed. That is beccause I had to mostly rewrite it, I slightly changed how I wanted the story to end and therefor had to go back and change some stuff. And I normally wouldn't anounce a change but this is actually quite a big one so I am totally reposting the chapter, I really hope you take to time to go read it Or else it won't make really make sence later.

And Finally I want to thank everyone who has kept up with this story so far. And those who have reviewed, favourited, and Alerted me or my stories. Espesially to the people who gave suggestions and advice, you guys have definitely helped, and heloing me grow as a writer. You guys really are the best. And to those people I appologize x20 for taking so long to update. Please bare with me I will definitely be updating more frequently now.

Twilight.foreverJB/Kat


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: **If none of you have read the Authors Note chapter I suggest you go back and look at it, or else this might seem a little bit familiar. But Anyways, I am right now in the process of writing Chapter 12 so that should be up either later tonight, or tomorrow evening. I will try to update almost every other day from now on, but I will have less time to write now, with a Job and Boyfriend to keep some time occupied. So without anymore ramblings, the re-written chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I only wish I owned Twilight

**

* * *

****Chapter 11**

"Let's go for a walk." said Mike. I was reluctant to leave the warm confines of the gym, but I agreed. I picked up my drink and took Mikes hand. He walked with me around to edges of the gym and then slipped out the back door.

"Where are we going?" I asked him not wanting to get to far away from the gym.

"Not too far." He replied, I didn't like how he said it but I didn't push him. I just nodded and let him lead me to the far end of the field. I looked up at the surprisingly clear sky and sighed at how beautiful it was. That was one thing I would never get used to, the stars. In phoenix there were so many lights from the city that there were only ever one or two. Here, if it was a clear night, you could see hundreds of them stretched across the endless sky. When I looked back towards the school I realized how far away we were. I tried to angle us back in that direction but he stopped me. "Bella." he said softly looking in to my eyes there was a strange emotion there, one I couldn't place. "Lets sit down, we can watch the stars, they are almost never out."

"Okay," I probably should have known something was off, but I was to naïve and thought that maybe he was trying to be better. He pulled me down with him as we sat down. I sat beside him and looked at up. I could feel his eyes looking at me but I refused to look away from the stars.

"Bella." He said my name again so I had no choice but to look at him. He said nothing just stared at my face. He gently pressed his lips against mine. I kissed him back slightly reluctantly. He pushed my shoulder back so I was now laying down. His lips left mine and traveled down to my neck. As he did this his hand traveled up my side heading for my chest. I stopped his hand, this didn't seem to deter him though as his hand then began to slide up my leg. Once again I stopped his hand. After that he took both my hands and forced them over my head. He was holding them tight enough that I knew I was going to bruise there. I squirmed trying to get away from him. "No one refuses me Bella. I always get what I want." he said harshly still kissing and sucking my neck. I whimpered slightly in fear. He seemed to take it in another way because he released my hands. I big mistake on his part as I slapped him hard across the face. "Bad move." He said, once again pinning my arms roughly above my head. He took both my wrists in one of his hands an punched me in the stomach. I felt the air being knocked out of my lungs, stopping the scream that I had been building. He then used his one free hand to push my dress over my hips. I tried to get my hands away from him but as soon as I started squirming he hit me once again. I could feel scratches and cuts on my legs from the small twigs on the ground.

"Please don't do this." I whispered, tears running down my face. He just laughed and tore the straps of my dress pulling it down. "Please." I continued crying. This time he ignored me completely.

"You are beautiful Bella." he said. I could still feel the tears running down my face as I squirmed trying to get away. He then ripped off my bra and stared at my now exposed chest. I tried to scream but found that my throat was dry, instead I used his distraction to hit him as hard as I could.

"I would have expected more from you." He scolded laughing a dark laugh. He re captured my wrists in his hands, once again pinning them over my head. I once again tried to squirm to get away. This seemed to draw his attention once more to my chest. He lowered his head and bit down hard on my boob. I cried out in pain. He drew back before drawing any blood.

"Keep your hands here." He ordered me slowly releasing one of them. I immediately slapped him with it. "You really aren't listening, Bella. If you don't keep them there, I will break your wrists," He threatened venomously. I nodded. Once again he removed one of his hands from mine, but not taking any chances he help that wrist and my other in one of his hands. I felt his other hand run down my side and across my stomach, then I felt him tug on my panties. I squeezed my legs tightly together. He growled and used his knees to force them apart. Then suddenly Mike was pushed off of me. I heard Mike scream and felt a cold hand on my arm I recoiled away from it.

"Bella.." I recognized his musical voice instantly. "Are you okay." Not able to talk I just shook my head. I could feel his eyes boring in to me , but I refused to look up and meet his eye.

"Where.." I started but was cut off by Edward.

"Emmett has him." I nodded. "Are you okay, what did he do?" he asked urgently. I shook my head signifying that I couldn't talk about it right now. Finally I looked in to his eyes. I could see that he was desperately trying to conceal his anger. Once again I slowly tried to sit up, this time he didn't stop me. He just looked away in to the forest.

"Edward," I whispered. He turned to look at me. "What am I going to do?" I asked him.

"I don't know Bella," He slipped off his jacket and handed it to me. "To cover up," he told me answering the question before I could. I suddenly remembered my current state of undress and turned bright red. I hastily put his jacket and wrapped it around me. It fell mid-thigh, making me still feel like I was too exposed. I shifted uncomfortably.

"Can you stand?" He asked me. A grim expression on his face.

"I think so," my voice was still shaky, silent tears still running down my face. I wiped them off with the sleeve of his jacket. I slowly tried to stand up wincing at the pain in my stomach. He stuck out one arm and wrapped his other around my back to help me stand. After he thought I had my balance he released me, I immediately swayed. He caught me and wrapped his arm around me. I muttered a barley audible thank you to him. He nodded in response looking off into the forest.

"Okay let's try to walk," He said quietly. I nodded he loosened the arm around me and watched as I tried to take a step. It was shaky and painful, but manageable. "Do you think you can make it to the car?"

"I don't know," I told him, I took one more step and almost fell again, naturally he caught me. "Apparently not," I muttered. He chuckled slightly, a hollow sort of laugh, and picked me up bridal style. He took only a couple steps before Emmett jogged up beside us.

"Well that's all taken care of." He said proudly, looking at Edward. It seemed to take him a minute to see me. "Oh god, he really did a number on you didn't he." Emmett sounded furious now.

"I'm fine." I told him, it might have been more convincing if my voice hadn't broken mid-word. Edward laughed humourlessly while Emmett stared at me with disbelief.

"Fine!" Emmett demanded, "Just look at yourself!" I did as he said and looked down. I gasped at what I saw.

* * *

_Please review and Tell me what you think of the improved chapter, or just to rant about lack of updates. lol _


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: **haha Sorry for the cliffy last time, it was just too tempting, there is a little bit of one this time too. This chapter was surprisingly difficult to write because I couldn't seem to make to words come out. But anyways, here it is slightly later then planned. Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me after that long break. You guys are great. An extra thank you to mishacon for her incredibly nice PM, this chapter is dedicated to you 33. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, and everyone who has favourited and such. So without further ramblings from me, on to chapter 12!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight, I just like to mess around with the charactors

* * *

**Chapter 12**

I look absolutely terrible. There were bruises all over my legs, and when I pulled back the sleeves on Edward's jacket there were also many on my arms. Also both my legs and arms were covered in tiny cuts and scratches, thankfully none of them were quite deep enough to draw any blood. My hands were shaking so badly I could hardly pull the sleeves on the jacket back down. My wrists were slightly swollen and covered in bruises. I didn't need to look under Edward's jacket to see that my stomach would be much the same. I finally looked back up at Emmett, with new tears filling my vision causing him to look blurry.

"Now I'm even more glad I broke him." He muttered.

"You what!" I exclaimed shocked and angry.

"I broke his arm?" he replied like it was a question.

"You broke his arm?" I repeated in angered disbelief.

"Erm…Sorry?" He didn't sound the least bit repentant.

"Well where is he!" I demanded exasperated. I couldn't believe that Emmett had broken his arm. I had no doubt that his was physically able to do it, but I couldn't imagine why what Mike had done would anger him so much. Emmett hardly knew me, I couldn't think of why he would be protective over me.

"I don't know, I just left him back there." He told me casually, as if he was talking about the weather. I just nodded. I knew I probably should be more worried about what would happen to Mike, but I couldn't find it in myself to care. Although I could probably walk I let Edward carry me all the way to his car. I felt so safe in his arms, it felt like they were made to carry only me. As he continued to walk I leaned my head on his chest and closed my eyes. It wasn't long before he got to the parking lot and to his car. Alice was already in the back seat of Edward's Volvo and Rosalie was standing next to a bright red sports car. She looked furious and Alice looked concerned. When they saw us Alice immediately danced over to us.

"Bella?" she asked, "would you like to some over first to have a shower and get clothing before you go back home?"

"Yes please," I said, my voice cracking slightly.

"Oh Bella!" She exclaimed, wrapping me up in a hug. The car ride to the Cullen's residence was a very silent one. When we walked in to their house Esme and Carlisle were sitting on the couch with Emmett and Rosalie. They both had grim expressions on their faces, which were immediately converted into looks of concern when they saw me walking in with Edwards arm around me for support. Alice took me up to her room and showed me where everything was. She told me she'd leave a change of clothing on the sink while I was in the shower. I thanked her and she left.

Once she was gone I took off Edwards jacket and looked in her mirror. There were cuts like the ones on my arms and legs all over my back, my stomach had a large red mark that would most likely be a bruise by tomorrow. Where Mike had bitten me already had a very dark bruise on it that hurt to touch. The makeup that Alice had spent all that time working on was smeared around my eyes making me vaguely resemble a racoon. I looked away from the mess of a girl in the mirror and turned on the water. I didn't bother to check the temperature before stepping in. The water was much to hot, but I didn't turn it down.

I felt like I was completely dirty, so I immediately took her sponge and covered it in soap. I scrubbed my body completely once hoping I would feel clean, ignoring the pain of scrubbing over the cuts and bruises. I still felt like I was covered in filth so I repeated the process, this time scrubbing everywhere he touched me twice as hard as everywhere else. My skin was turning pink from the heat of the water and how hard I was scrubbing myself, but I couldn't make the dirty feeling go away. I washed my entire body once more before quickly washing my hair and stepping out of the shower. I quickly dried off and changed into the clothing that Alice had left for me. I was slightly surprised I didn't notice her coming in. She had left me a pair of blue sweat pants and a large hoody that matched. I made a mental note to thank Alice profusely. I also found a hair elastic on her counter and used it to tie my hair back in to a messy bun. I walked out of the bathroom and saw Alice sitting on her bed with Rosalie beside her. When I walked in they both stopped whatever conversation they were having to look at me.

"Can I go home now?" I asked them, "Charlie will be worried."

"Of course, I'll get Edward to drive you home." Alice told me. Right as she said this he walked in to the room.

"Ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes, please." Alice and Rosalie each came and gave me a huge hug.

"Bella?" Rosalie said, "If you ever want to talk about what happened, I would be glad to listen, I know how it feels."

"Thank you," I whispered. I looked up at Edward who was looking at Alice, after a second he nodded and took my hand and led me down the stairs. We walked silently to his car. He held the door open for me and I slowly got in, wincing because the movement hurt my stomach. He shot a concerned look at me before walking quickly over to his side of the car. He got in and immediately turned on the heat, and some music. I wasn't really paying that close attention to the music as he pulled out of the drive way, but paid closer attention after I heard a few familiar notes.

"Claire du Lune?" I asked him surprised.

"Yes," he sounded equally surprised. "You listen to Debussy?" I just nodded and looked back out the window listening to the music pouring from his speakers. Too soon we were in front of my house.

"I'll see you later, Bella." Edward said as I got out of the car.

"Thank you," I replied, "For everything."

"It was nothing." he told me. I gave him a half smile before walking in to my house. Unsurprisingly Charlie was sitting in the living room watching TV. I had originally planned to walk right upstairs to go to bed, but that idea was completely useless after he turned to ask me how the dance was.

"Bella!" he exclaimed "What happened to your face." My hand automatically went to my black eye. I had totally forgotten about it what had happened last night. "Who did this to you!"

* * *

_Please tell me what you think. Suggestions, are always welcome as well._


	14. Chapter 13

**A/N: **Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Not quite as many as I usually get, but still more then I expected. Updates after today will be slower then they have been because I'm now volunteering for Boo at the Zoo up untill halloween. I will still try to write as much as possible. Also I am thinking of writing this Chapter in Charlies POV as well, and I was thinking of doing the dance in Edward's. So tell me what you think of that idea. And now Chapter 13!

**Disclaimer:** I don't oen twilight, because if I did, I definitely wouldn't be posting here.

* * *

**Chapter 13**

I didn't answer him, I couldn't. I just ran in to his arms and cried. He stood stunned for a second before wrapping his arms around me. He didn't ask me any questions just let me cry. And I did. I'm not sure when but at some point we had moved and sat down on the couch. I'm not sure how long we sat there until I had cried myself to sleep, but I vaguely remember being carried in to my room. Charlie kissed my forehead and covered me in the blankets. I snuggled in to them and slowly fell asleep. I slept terribly that night, with dreams of what could have happened if Edward and Emmett hadn't saved me. I woke up crying each time, and after a while drifted off in to a dreamless sleep.

It was well in to the afternoon when I woke up the next day. I noticed that I was still in the sweats that I had borrowed from Alice the night before. Remembering that I immediately felt dirty again. I grabbed a change of clothing and my toiletries and ran to the bathroom, I quickly undressed and surveyed the damage once again. As I had suspected there was a large bruise on my stomach, the bite mark on my chest was even darker then before and there were still a few red marks from the scratches all over my body. The bruises that were on my arms and wrists were much the same as they had been the night before. The only bruise that looked slightly better was the one on my eye, which was now just a yellow mark with the occasional purple flecks. My eyes were red and puffy from all the crying last night, and both had dark circles proving my terrible nights sleep. Once again I turned on the water and stepped in. The water burned my skin and turned it red, but like last night, I did not turn it down. I scrubbed myself the same way I had before, still trying to get the filthy feeling to go away, I then washed my hair and stepped out of the shower, feeling no cleaner then before I had gotten in. I sighed and hopped out. I quickly changed refusing to look in the mirror this time. I left the bathroom and walked down the stairs, I was about to walk in to the kitchen, but I heard Charlie on the phone.

"Okay, thank you Carlisle," A pause, "Yes, for most of the night." Another pause. I turned away before I could hear anymore, I knew what they were talking about. I was to relieved to be annoyed that they were talking about me. I was glad that I did not have to tell Charlie what had happened. I made a mental note to thank Carlisle when I got the chance. After I was sure he would be off the phone I walked in to the kitchen.

"Morning." he said, I just nodded. "That was Dr. Cullen, he just told me about last night." I nodded again. He sighed, "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, dad, I'm fine," I told him, hoping I would be. He looked at me doubtfully.

"Are you sure Bells?" He asked, I knew he was just concerned about me, but I really couldn't talk about it, not now, and not to Charlie.

"Yea, I'm sure. Can we just act like it didn't happen?" I asked him, begging him with my eyes to understand how much I wanted to pretend.

"Of course." he told me.

"Thanks. So what time is it anyways?" I was grateful that he had agreed to let it go.

"Around two, I think." he said concomitantly.

"I thought you were going fishing today?" I was confused, he almost always went fishing with Harry Clearwater down at the reservation.

"I decided to stay home today, after -" he tried to stop talking, but it was too late, we both knew what he was about to say. I found myself nodding again and then decided that I was going to go for a walk. I grabbed my jacket and walked out the door. I didn't care where I was going I just wandered around. Eventually I found myself at a park. I sat down on the swings and being swinging a little bit dragging my feet along the stoned beneath me. I was completely lost in my own world, so it took me a while to notice that there was someone else in the park with me, and even then I didn't look up until they sat on the swing next to me.

"Bella," Mike greeted me coldly. He had a cast on his arm, apparently Emmett hadn't been exaggerating when he said he had broken Mike's arm. I nodded in his direction and stood to leave. "Where are you going?" He asked in the same cold tone of voice, grabbing my arm with his good one.

"Let me go." I told him harshly.

"What if I don't want to." he retorted conversationally. I pulled at my arm, but he did not release it.

"Leave me alone." I hissed.

"No." I pulled my arm away from him, this time he let go, and walked away. He jogged a few steps to catch up with me and then followed in step with me.

"What do you want, Mike?" I asked annoyed. He ignored me. I finally looked up from the ground in front of me to look at him and saw that his face was paper white and he was staring straight ahead. I followed his gaze to see that Edward Cullen was walking towards us. Mike mumbled something about having to get home and walked quickly away. I sighed in relief. It wasn't long before Edward was right in front of me.

"Thanks," I said gratefully.

"No problem," he replied. "What are you doing out here anyways?" he asked me.

"Just going for a walk," I told him, "I needed to get out of the house." He nodded in understanding.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked. I smiled and nodded. I turned around and walked with him. I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going, because I was to busy watching him. He was staring straight ahead, his eyes a dark shade of topaz today. Like always he walked with an unnatural grace which made me look even more awkward next to him

* * *

_Please review and tell me what you think, And Don't forget to give me your opinions on doing Charlie and Edward's POV. _


End file.
